Wyatt's Christmas Wish
by xBuffysGirlx
Summary: Leo is still and elder and has no idea about Chris. So Wyatt makes a special Christmas wish.


**Wyatt's Christmas Wish**

It was Christmas Eve, and 6-year old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was thinking about the same thing he thought about every year, his daddy. He looked out the window, and up at the dark sky. He gave out a dissappointed sigh, knowing that this year wouldn't be any different.

Just then his mother came into his room. "Hey there, big guy." She said to him and he turned around. "Time for bed." She told him and sat down on his bed. He gave a tiny smile before walking to his bed. He then crawled in and curled up.

"You have your Christmas list?" She asked him and he nodded. "Where is it?" She asked and he pointed towards his desk, where a tiny letter lay. "Ok. Good boy." She said and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Have a good sleep and sweet dreams!" She told him before turning off his light and walking out of the room, with the letter in her hand.

"Ok. You got the letters?" Phoebe asked as soon as Piper closed the door to Wyatt's room. "Yep! Let's go downstairs." She said and Phoebe nodded. They both walked down silently, so they wouldn't wake the boys and then met Paige in the living room.

"Okay, so what do my nephews want for Christmas?" Paige asked Piper who was reading Chris' list first. "Hmm.. Well, Chris wants a firetruck, a batman toy and a crystal ball." Piper said and Paige nodded. "I think we can get that!" Paige said and curled up on the couch. "What does Wyatt want?" Phoebe asked Piper who suddenly had a tiny sign of sadness on her face. "He wants his daddy to come home..." Piper said silently before looking away. Paige gave her a sorry look and Phoebe sighed before saying, "is that all?" Piper nodded and got up. "Okay, I have gotten the firetruck for Chris and I got Wyatt a police car. Will you two take care of the rest?" Paige and Phoebe nodded before seeing Piper go up to bed.

Piper lay in bed, not being able to go to sleep. She knew that her children deserved to have their father. But she also knew that she couldn't pull Leo away from being an Elder. She also knew that he couldn't know about Chris. At least not yet. But then again, he deserved to know. Piper rolled over, trying to get into a more comfortable position, but failed once again. She knew what she had to do, but was unsure if she could. But she had to.

Piper got out of bed and put on a bathrobe and slippers. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail so she would look decent and then walked out of her bedroom. She opened the door to Chris' room and looked inside, he was sleeping peacefully. She checked on Wyatt as well before walking downstairs.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the steps she felt a urge to stop and go upstairs again and back to bed. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so she continued until she reached the kitchen. She looked through the fridge, even though she wasn't hungry at all, but grabbed an apple anyway. That was when she realized that she was wasting time. She put the apple back in the fridge and walked out to the living room. She took a deep breath before calling, "Leo?" She waited for a moment before Leo orbed in. "Piper?" He asked and she simply smiled back. "Leo," was all she could say before he started asking questions. "What is it? Is Wyatt ok? Did a demon attack?" She hushed him down and smiled at how concerned he was. "Wyatt is fine, but we do need to talk." She told him and led him to the couch.

"So, are you telling me.. That I have another son?" He asked and she nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and she simply shook her head. "I don't know, Leo. It was really much for me. I mean, I had a 1-year old son, and my husband had just left to become and Elder. Add a pregnancy to that and it's alot!" He smiled and put his arm around her. She didn't mind one bit. "So, Wyatt wants me here for Christmas?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, he actually wants you here all the time. But it is his Christmas wish. I also want you to meet Chris. It's not fair for him to have never met his father." Piper added and Leo simply nodded. "Okay, I will be here tomorrow. Before the boys wake up." She gave a small smile to say thank you, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead before orbing out.

The next morning came sooner than Piper had hoped. Because before she knew anything, she had two little boys jumping on her bed. "Wake up, mommy! It's Christmas!" Chris yelled. "We have to open our presents!" Wyatt added and Piper knew that there was no chance that she would be able to get any more sleep. "Okay, okay... Wyatt. Why don't you orb over to aunt Phoebe's and wake her up?" Piper asked and Wyatt orbed out. "You can do the same with aunt Paige." Piper told Chris, and like his brother he orbed out.

Piper gave a sigh of relief and began to get out of bed. She started undressing when someone orbed in. She turned around, expecting to see one of the boys, but instead she saw Leo. "LEO!" She yelled and he quickly turned around, pretending he had not seen a thing. "Sorry..." He said, but all she did was giggle. "It's okay." She told him and he turned back to face her. "You know, you could just stay in your PJ's!" He told her and she smiled. "No, I couldn't. I look like something the cat dragged in." He smiled as she put on a red shirt. "You do not. You look beautiful, and very sexy!" He added while her mouth went wide open. "Leo!" She shouted and then giggled. "It's true!" He added and they both ended up laughing. "Well, just don't say such things in front of my sisters or the kids!" He laughed once more. "I wouldn't dream of it." He told her and they both walked downstairs.

It only took a few minutes before Chris and Wyatt orbed in with Phoebe and her husband Cole, along with Paige and her husband Henry. "Mommy!" Chris and Wyatt both yelled and ran to hug Piper. "Hey boys! Ready for some presents?" She asked in excitement. "YES!" They both yelled and then ran to the living room where the Christmas tree stood. "They seem excited!" Phoebe commented, and Piper smiled. "They should be." She added which left both Phoebe and Paige in confusion. "Why?" Paige asked, and Piper smirked. "You'll see." She told them before following the boys into the living room.

"Oh my! The firetruck I wanted!" Chris yelled and held up his toy for everyone to see! "That's very cool!" Cole told him before turning to Wyatt. "And what did you get?" He asked. Wyatt didn't answer, he just held up his police car. "Very nice!" Cole told him and Wyatt smiled. Paige then opened her present from Henry. "Oh my, Henry it's beautiful!" She told him and gave him a kiss on the lips. She then held up the necklace that he had bought her, and everyone smiled. It was then Phoebe's turn to open Cole's present. She laughed as soon as she saw it. "Cole? Why did you give me baby clothes? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm an adult!" She told him before laughing some more. "Well, your doctor called and I thought that it could come in handy in about 8 months." He told her and everyone gasped except for Phoebe, who was too shocked to make a sound. "Cole, what are you saying?" She asked him, still not being able to breathe. "Phoebe Halliwell Turner, you are having a baby!" He announced and Piper and Paige jumped up on their sister and gave tons of hugs. Wyatt and Chris gave a happy high five and Henry shook Cole's hand.

"Wow, this Christmas sure is full of miracles!" Paige said and Piper took this as her chance. "So boys, did you get everything you wanted?" She asked, and Chris was of course, the first to reply. "Yep! Except a crystal ball. But I guess Santa agrees with you mommy. That I am too young to have one." He told her and began playing with his new firetruck. She smiled and then turned to Wyatt who was looking down. "What about you, sweetie?" She asked and he looked up at her. He had a sad look on his face that touched Piper's heart every time. "I didn't get the one thing I asked for." He told her in dissappointment. She got down on the floor and gave her oldest son a hug. "There, there... It's okay." She told him as he cried in her arms. Phoebe snuggled into Cole. It pained her to see her nephew like this.

"But hey... I have a surprise for you Wyatt." Piper told him and he looked up at her, with hope in his eyes. "What?" He said rubbing his tears away. "Well, what would you say if your daddy came to celebrate Christmas with us?" She asked and Wyatt's eyes widened as Leo walked into the room. "Hey buddy!" He told his son, who immediatly got out of Piper's arms and ran to his daddy. "DADDY!" Wyatt yelled. Leo picked him up as soon as he reached him and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. Leo then felt someone poke his leg. He looked down to see Chris. "Are you my daddy too?" Chris asked and Leo laughed. "Yes, Chris. I am." He told the 4-year old boy and got down on his knees. "Wow. Wyatt you've grown so much!" Leo commented and then looked at Chris. "And you have definitely! The last time I saw you..." He stopped for a moment. "...I have never seen you. So you sure have grown!" Chris smiled and both him and Wyatt hugged Leo. "Daddy?" Chris asked. Leo looked at him. "Are you going to stay forever?" He asked and Leo felt his heart melt. "Yeah daddy! Please stay forever!" Wyatt added and Leo smiled. He looked over at Piper who sat there in tears. Of course, they were tears of happiness. "Only if it's okay with your mommy." He told them and they turned to Piper, who was in shock now. Had Leo just asked her permission to stay? Forever? All she could do was nod and everyone cheered. "Okay, but who's up for some food?" Piper asked and everyone walked into the dining room. She and Leo were the last ones to leave the living room. She was about to continue walking when he stopped her and simply looked at her. "Leo? What are you doing?" She asked and he looked up and then back at her. "We are standing under the mistletoe." He told her and she smiled. She then pulled him towards her and gave him a deep and passionate kiss, that seemed to last forever. When she finally pulled away she looked like she had been blessed a thousand times. "Yeah.. I've missed you!" She told him and they laughed before joining their family. It truly had been a Christmas full of little miracles!

The End!


End file.
